Eternal Sleep
by serina-phantom
Summary: Yugi is a prince who is cursed by the evil force-possessed Bakura, and he will die on his 16th birthday. But can his lover Prince Yami and the three faeries save him, as well as Bakura from the dark force? YYY BR MM SJ Sleeping Beauty Yugioh Style! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: A parody of "Sleeping Beauty" that I had an idea for!

Lucy: Wanted to do a puzzleshipping story for it. So this idea was spawned, actually, when we were watching the Phillip VS Maleficent fight.

Me: But we decided to put this into work!

Lucy: We do not own Sleeping Beauty or Yu-Gi-Oh! They are properties of Walt Disney and Kazuki Takahashi!

Me: Please enjoy this story!

**_Prologue: The Story Begins_**

In a faraway land, long ago, there lived a King and his fair Queen.

Many years they had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Yugi. Yes, they named him after the games that had brought their lives joy, for he filled their lives with joy as well.

Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the land, so that all of high or low estate could pay homage to the infant Prince.

Many people traveled from far and wide, chanting the prince's name into the Heavens so that all could hear their chanting. They whooped and awaited the prince's arrival.

One young man, the king of a neighboring country, brought his son Yami along, and the two were destined to marry one another when they grew much older.

Yami was not upset, but rather, excited about meeting the young prince. He even awaited the day they grew up.

But, while all the joy in the kingdom could be heard, a pair of dark ears caught the sound of the excitement. Curious as to the noise, the dark being found that a celebration had been started.

And that he had not been invited.

The dark being decided to pay the family and its citizens a visit, an... unexpected surprise at their party. He planned to arrive much later on, so that they could enjoy it while they could.

And this is where our story begins...

-----

Me: Okay! There was the prologue! Ch. 1 will be longer! We promise!

Lucy: So please stick with it and enjoy it! Some new things are going to happen later on, stuff that didn't happen in the movie, so please try and enjoy it, miina!

Me: Here is the list of who is who in the cast!

_Yugi Mouto- Princess Aurora/Rose_

_Yami Sennen- Prince Phillip_

_Bakura Touzoku- Maleficent_

_Ryou Bakura- Flora_

_Malik Ishtar- Merryweather_

_Marik Ishtal- servant_

_Katsuya Jonouchi- Fauna_

_Seto Kaiba- servant_

_Solomon Mouto- Stefan (He's younger and in this, is Yugi's father)_

_Akmenra- Hubert (Yami's Father)_

Lucy: Okay! Please review!

Me: Review and we shall update soon! Chapter one will be awesome! We'll learn about the several people! So please review!


	2. A Celebration and a Curse

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Our main story!

Me: This has some information drops to it, so pay attention!

Lucy: Yes, please do!

Me: Enjoy this chapter, everyone!

**_Chapter One: A Celebration and a Curse_**

People from everywhere came to celebrate the infant being born.

However, Yugi was at least a year old now, so rather, it was to celebrate his birthday. His parents, Solomon and Mana, sent out invitations to everyone, rich or poor, for they wanted to be kind to everyone.

Peasants came and stood within the castle for the first time, as well as nobles from all over. The throne room was filled with chants, general conversation, and some people were even laughing at a joke another had made.

As this occured, a pair of nobles stepped up from the crowd.

One of then was Akmenra, the king from a nighboring country, and his younger 3 year old son, Yami. Like his father, Yami had the same crimson eyes and black-garnet hair.

Akmenra had dressed Yami up in dark blue, since it was the color of the country they lived within. Akmenra steppd up to Solomon and beamed widely at him.

"Oh, it's great to see you, Solomon! It's been ages!" the other king said. Solomon rose and hugged his friend.

"Ah, Akmen. It's so good to see you," he said. He looked down.

"Oh, and this must be Yami! Wow, he's grown since I last saw him. He was just a tiny little baby the last time we saw each other," Solomon stated with a grin. Akmenra beamed.

"Aye. He has grown," he stated. He nudged Yami forward to where Yugi was.

Yami stumbled a bit, earning a few laughs from the crowd, who he stuck his tongue out at. His father scolded him on being polite, but Yami rolled his eyes at his father.

Solomon chuckled.

"Takes after you, huh?" he asked. Akmenra cast a glare at him.

"I was not that bad as a child," he defended. Solomon rolled his eyes and fiddled with a lock of his black hair.

"Oh, trust me. You were," he said.

Yami stepped up, being guided forward by Mana, who showed him the little infant. Yami stared at Yugi for a few minutes and then brought out a necklace he had made some time ago.

It was in the shape of a pyramid, and it was gold-colored, like the sun. He placed it around Yugi's throat, but it was just about the same size as Yugi, but Yami figured he'd grow into it.

Solomon grinned.

"What is that, Yami?" he asked. Yami looked over.

"Engagement present," he said in a child's voice. Solomon cracked up, as did the crowd, and Yami beamed, thinking that they were cheering him on. Mana chuckled as well.

Solomon nudged Akmenra.

"Seems the boy takes after you in more ways than one. Well, at least he recongizes his fiancee," he stated. Akmenra rolled his eyes, but inside, he was laughing too.

Once the laughter had ceased, the people who played instruments blew into them, signaling that someone else was coming in.

Lights came from one side of the castle, a bright indigo color. The indigo flashed several times, and then a figure came skittering from the wall, as if he had teleported.

The figure had long silver hair and bright green eyes, and on his head was an indigo witch's hat. He wore a shoulderless longsleeve indigo shirt and a pair of gothic indigo jeans that had fishnet on the bottom where it frayed open.

On his throat was an indigo choker that had a square gem on it, and he wore gothic indigo boots on his feet. From his back etended ndigo wings that looked as if they were made from four large leaves.

"EEK! Make way!" the boy shouted as he scattered to the floor, crashing into a table, knocking it over. He groaned and rubbed his head, sitting up and looking at everyone.

The boy chuckled nervously.

"Um... hi?" he whispered. People were silent until the doorsman introduced him.

"Presenting the Faerie of the South: Ryou Bakura," he called. Everyone clapped, and Ryou stood up, laughing nervously as he walked towards the front of the throne room, where Yugi was.

"Eh... sorry about that," Ryou aplogized. Mana smiled.

"Oh, it's all right," she said with a grin. Yami blinked and beamed.

"Nice entrance!" he complimented. Ryou chuckled quietly to himself and ruffled Yami's hair up a bit.

Before anyone could say anything else, another figure came flying from the wall, landing not as clumsily as Ryou had. He landed on his feet before the crowd and did a flip before landing on his feet.

This figure was the same age as Ryou, 16 years in appearance, and his skin was a deep mocha color. His eyes were pale lavender, and his hair was platinum blonde and long, to his shoulders.

Like Ryou, he wore a witch's hat, and the same shirt and pants as Ryou did. On his throat was a choker with a circle on it, and his clothing was all bright yellow, like the skies. From his back came yellow wings which appeared like frozen flames.

"Introducing the Faerie of the East: Malik Ishtar!" the doorman called.

The crowd chanting and whooped, and Malik flew over to Ryou and landed beside him. He beamed widely and then looked down at Yugi, his eyes lightning up.

"Awwww! He's so cute!!" Malik squealed. Ryou sighed and restrained him before he strangled Yugi for being so cute.

Finally, the last light came, and another boy came from the wall again, landing on his butt on the ground. He groaned in pain and rubbed his lower back for a moment before standing.

He was a good few inches taller than Malik, and his hair was a deeper blonde and not as long. His skin was pale white with a peach tint, and his eyes were deep brown.

Like Ryou and Malik, he wore the same clothing, only his was a deep orange color. He had a choker around his neck with a triangle shaped gem on it, and from his back came orange simple petal-shaped large wings.

"Introducing the Faerie of the North: Katsuya Jonouchi!" the doorman called.

Jonouchi miandered his way to the thrones and boed before the king and queen before he looked down at Yugi. His face lit up and he squealed, as Malik had, and clapped.

"Oh, he's cute!" he said.

Ryou nodded and then clapped his hands together. "Okay! Now, we're going to give Yugi his birthday gifts, so no one screw it up!" he shouted to the crowd, and they fell silent. Ryou beamed.

"Thank you, dears!" he called. He then turned to Yugi.

"Hmm... what should I give him?" he wondered aloud. He then snapped and made his wand appear. "Okay! Prince Yugi, I give you the ability of innocence and curiousity!"

Solomon nodded.

"Excellent choice," he said with a smile. Ryou beamed. Jonouchi rolled his eyes.

"I bet. Anyway, my turn!" he grinned. Jonouchi then made his wand appear and stood before Yugi. "Prince Yugi, I give thee the power of enchanting with your voice."

Mana grinned.

"Oh, he'll make a wonderful singer," she said. Jonouchi grinned.

"I rule," he said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"My turn!" he called. He made his wand appear and then stood before Yugi. He peered down at him and thought long and hard about what to do and what to give Yugi.

Finally, an idea struck him.

"Okay, I got it! Prince Yugi, I give you the ability to-"

Before Malik continued, a harsh and cold wind surged through the throne room, and everyone held onto someone for warmth. The candles blew out, though it was not super dark.

Tapestries and flags flew all around, and lightning crashed outside. Solomon watched as a beam of lightning crashed into the ground, sending a beam of light through the room. When the lightning vanished, green fire came from the ground.

The fire molded up into a figure, and when it took shape and form, the fire vanished.

In its wake it left a boy who looked like a more wild version of Ryou. On his head he wore a black witch's hat, and on his body was a shoulder-less black top with black gothic jeans with red fishnet on the hem.

Around his throat was a black choker with a diamond shaped gem, and in his hand he held a large staff with a dragon claw holding a black gem in the center. His hair was wild and long, coming to his chest.

His purple eyes were pierce, darting around evilly, and he spotted Ryou and grinned wickedly. Ryou gulped and took a step back, while the figure took a single step forward. From behind him flew a raven.

Jonouchi gulped.

"I-it's Bakura..." he whispered in horror.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Malik glared evilly at Bakura and took a protective step before Yugi.

"What does he want here?" he snapped wickedly. Ryou placed a finger before his lips and shushed Malik, knowing that they didn't want to mess with Bakura if he got angry.

Bakura looked around at everyone and cast them a small grin. But that grin was enough to make almost everyone's hearts pound with worry and horror.

"Well..." Bakura chuckled. " This is quite a glittering assembly, King Solomon. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Bakura stopped and peered at the faeries before smirking evilly. "...Oh, how quaint - even the rabble."

"Rabble!? I'll give _you_ rabble!" Malik roared, making a leap for the dark faerie, but Ryou managed to body slam him and pin him to the ground. When Malik calmed, he let him up.

Bakura smiled.

"Really now. How childish. However, I was quite distressed that I did not recieve an invitation to this..." he paused for a word. "Party, as you would all call it," he chuckled.

Malik scoffed.

"You weren't wanted!" he called. Bakura stared.

"Not wan-" he stopped and then laughed again in his wicked tone. "Oh dear, what an awkward thing, then. I had hoped it was due to some means of it getting lost within the mail or something," he said.

Solomon was silent, while Akmenra was shielding Yami.

Bakura shrugged.

"Ah, well. In that case, I best be going," he said, turning. Mana took a gentle step forward.

"And..." she paused uncertainly. "Y-you're not offended, Your Excellence?" she asked. Everyone referred to Bakura as Your Excellence when speaking to his face, for fear he would kill them.

Bakura turned around and faced her.

"Why no, Your Majesty. I am not offended by this little... awkwardness," he said. Bakura grinned and stepped forward.

"And to show that I mean what I say, I suppose I can as well give something... _special_ to the child," he said in a wicked, evil tone. Malik threw himself protectively over the crib where Yugi was.

Ryou stepped forward.

"Bakura, you aren't... going to hurt him, are you?" he asked softly. Bakura looked over.

"Why, no... I would never dream of something as that, Ryou. Fear not," he grinned. Ryou gulped and backed up. Jonouchi saw this and hesitated for a few moments.

'_This has got to be the toughest on Ryou. Bakura was his lover, and a faerie at one point. But then that dark force took host inside his body, and now Bakura's been possessed and turned evil,_' Jonouchi thought.

Bakura stood forward.

"Listen well, all of you!" he shouted, and instantly, anyone who had been speaking, if they were fool enough, had instantly silenced. It was so silent it almost hurt.

"The Prince shall indeed grow up in innocence and enchanting whomever hears him singing, beloved by all who know him," Bakura stated. But just the way he said it made everyone uneasy.

Then Bakura smirked and laughed darkly.

"But, before the sun sets on his 16th birthday..." he stated. He then looked around at every single person in the throne room, locking eyes with every last one of them.

"He shall prick his finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel or something o that sharp variety, like, oh, say a thorn of a rose, or a needle for sewing. Anything of that variety..." Bakura paused and then looked to the king and queen with a dark look.

"AND THEN HE'LL DIE!" he shouted.

-----

Me: Damn! Chapter one and he'salready cursed!

Lucy: Well, that's just wonderful, ain't it?!

Me: Well, more on ir in the next chapter. No body flame me!

Lucy: We're trying our best!

Me: Please review and then we shall update as soon as we can!


	3. The Way Around The Curse

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Yes!

Me: Please enjoy this next one! It's funny!

Lucy: Yes! Please do!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Two: The Way Around The Curse_**

"No!" Mana shouted, picking Yugi up and turning him away from Bakura.

Bakura cackled insanely, and thunder cracked from outside, lightning lighting up the skies. All stayed silent for a few moments, watching the skies in horror, but Solomon rose.

He was furious.

"Bakura!!" he roared. Bakura smirked.

"What? I told you, I bear no ill will towards you. That's why I cursed the child. You should be thanking me," he said. Ryou stood.

"Y-you promised you won't hurt him!" he shouted. Bakura smirked.

"That's right. And I didn't hurt him, did I? Killing him like that will not hurt him," he stated with a wicked laugh. Ryou gasped and shook his head, and then Bakura turned to leave.

Solomon pointed at Bakura.

"Kill that vile thing!" he shouted. The guards dashed at Bakura, but the silverette dark faerie turned to them, eyes blazing with dark flames that sent fear into their bodies.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared, and the guards instantly backed off.

Bakura cackled evilly and then was surrounded by green fire, which teleported him from the inside of the castle. Once he was gone, the lightning and thunder stopped, and everything went silent.

Mana looked sadly at Solomon, and Solomon looked around desperately.

Malik stood forward and placed a hand on Solomon's arm. The king glanced over and stared into the faerie's purple eyes. Malik was smiling at him in reassurance.

"Don't be upset. I still haven't given Yugi my gift yet," he said.

"And.. you can undo this curse?" he asked. Malik shook his head.

"No, I can't. However, I can make it better, if possible," he stated in a small voice. He walked up to Yugi, whom Mana was still holding, and he placed the wand on his forehead.

Malik inhaled deeply and then exhaled deeply.

"Prince Yugi, bound by the curse of the dark faerie, I give you the ability to defeat the curse. Instead of dying, you'll just fall asleep for a long time, until the person most dear to you manages to break the curse from you," he stated.

His wand glew bright yellow, and Malik stepped back.

"That should be about it," he stated. Solomon blinked and then looked to Malik.

"And, how do we defeat the curse when it happens?" he asked. Malik closed his eyes and turned to Yami, who was being gently calmed by his father after what he had witness.

"That Prince there... his future fiancee... His kiss will break it when it happens," he stated.

Solomon nodded but then something within him snapped, and he decided that he and his wife would take any action to save their child from certain death and demise.

The king sent out the order that all spinning wheels, thorns, and anything else Bakura had named, be set in the direct middle of the town. When that had happened, King Solomon set them a fire.

And the flames burned away their child's chance for death.

Or so they prayed.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER **

As the bonfire crackled away at any of the sharp objects that Bakura had named off, the faeries watched from the tower where they had been placed in for the night.

Ryou watched from the window and sneered before closing te curtains and going to Malik and Jonouchi.

Jonouchi and Malik levitated in the air, both holding glasses of drinks. Malik was chugging his drink down angrilly, while Jonouchi munched away at a cookie he had made.

Ryou sighed and slumped to the chair.

"Oh, this is hopeless. Burning away sharp objects ain't gonna stop Bakura from doing anything!" he snapped. Jonouchi blinked.

"Well, calm down and have something to drink, okay?" he said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Tea isn't going to stop Bakura from blowing us into space and beyond if we get in his way! So why aren't we doing something?" he asked angrilly.

Jonouchi shrugged.

"Well, why don't we reason with him?" he asked. Ryou scoffed.

"Reason? With Bakura? Oh, not a chance! Since he got possessed by the dark.... thing, he's been totally unreasonable!" he snapped. Jonouchi frowned and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Every day," he stated. Malik pouted.

"I'd like to turn him into a fat ol' hop toad!" the egyptian faerie bellowed. Jonouchi cast Malik a simple look.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say," he stated.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way," Ryou stated, wagging his finger. Malik scoffed and turned away, his back to the other two faeries. He munched on a cookie.

Jonouchi took a cookie and dunked it in his drink before biting into it. "It can only do good, to bring joy and happiness to people," he said, aving his finger at Malik.

Malik rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Well, _that_ would make me happy," he said in a pouting voice, biting into another cookie angrilly.

Ryou sighed and then looked to the window, which he had closed. He watched it as he thought, but he wasn't certain about what he was trying to think about.

Something just seemed to click inside his mind.

Suddenly, Ryou smiled and then turned to the other faeries. "There is a way! We can do this! We can-" Ryou stopped and covered his mouth. He then looked around.

"Shh... Even walls can be enemies. Follow me," he said, transforming into a tiny 2 inch version of himself. Malik and Jonouchi looked at one another before shrugging.

They followed his example and became 2 inches tall, fluttering after Ryou. The indigo faerie flew into a lantern, which was made of stained glass, and the other two followed him.

Once they were inside, Ryou smiled.

"I'll turn him into a flower," he suggested. Malik blinked.

"Bakura?" he asked. Ryou shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, no, dear. The prince. Yugi," he stated with a smile. Jonouchi thought about the plan for a moment and then clapped.

"Oh, he'd make a lovely flower," he said. Malik still tried to imagine how it was going to work, but then Ryou smiled, and Malik believed that it was going to work, no matter what.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger," he stated. Jonouchi beamed.

"That's right," he yelled. Ryou smiled.

"He'll be perfectly safe," he stated with a beam. Malik nodded and then thought about it for a second. He frowned and turned to Ryou, lifting a finger up to point at Ryou.

"...Until Bakura sends a frost," he said.

Ryou beamed at his plan. "Yes..." he paued, making a face of horror and then shook his head. "Oh dear," he whispered. Jonouchi flew to his side and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"He always ruins your nicest flowers," he stated.

Ryou sighed.

"Now what?" he asked.

Jonouchi thought about it for a while, and then he tapped his chin. "What if we got someone to watch after Yugi until his 16th birthday. Then Bakura couldn't touch him," he said.

Ryou smiled.

"Yes... And I know just the people," he said. Malik blinked.

"Who?" he asked. Ryou turned his finger.

"Turn around and look!" he grinned.

Malik and Jonouchi turned around, and then Ryou snapped, using his magic to alter their appearance. Their clothing changed and they looked like peasants with corsets and their color of tattered clothing.

Jonouchi gasped.

"It's us!" he shouted. Malik looked to Ryou, who had transformed himself into peasant clothing as well. He giggled and then went to Jonouchi and Malik, smirking.

"Okay. Give me the wands. We can't use magic, lest Bakura suspects us," he stated. He took their wands and zapped their wings and his own away, and then he allowed them out of the lantern, and zapped them to full size.

They dashed off to the throne room to tell the king and queen of their plan.

[Later That Evening]

As night fell, the king and queen watched as the three hooded figures carried their son off into the night to make him safe. They decided to pronounce their child vanished, and to not tell anyone of his whereabouts.

And soon, their child was gone, off into the woods.

-----

Me: Okay! They're going to save Yugi!

Lucy: Yup! By living inside the forests until he's past sixteen!

Me: Boo-yah!

Lucy: Okay! Review and we shall update as soon as possible!

Me: Please review!


	4. Idiots

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Some interesting stuff happens!

Me: So please look forward to it!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone! We hope you like it!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Three: Idiots_**

[16 Years Later]

Lightning and harsh winds swirled around a large dark, gothic castle in the distance, perched on a hill. Bakura paced back and forth while his goons sat around him.

Bakura's legion of goons looked stitched together, and each of them had a gash with jagged teeth for a mouth. THey were dressed in black armor and spikes, and each was watching Bakura with fearful green eyes.

"It's incredible!" Bakura bellowed, throwing his hands up as a bolt of lightning came from the sky, lightning up the dark skies around his dark castle. THe goons shuddered.

"Sixteen years and not a trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Bakura bellowed angrilly. His goons backed away in horror, watching their boss have his moment.

Bakura glared down at his legion. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" he snapped.

The goons shoved one of their leaders forward. The leader looked more like a warthog, but he trembled in horror at Bakura. Bakura eyed him and locked eyes with him.

The goon nodded.

"Yep, yep, everywhere. We all did," the goon said in a raspy voice. He waved his hand to the others, and they all chattered in agreement, muttering answers to Bakura.

Bakura groaned.

"And what about the town? The forests? The _mountains_?" he asked. The goon nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we searched mountains and forests and, uh..." he counted on his jagged claws. "Houses and... uh, lemme see here..." he said, tapping his chin. "Oh,and all the cradles, Boss," he said.

Bakura paused and blinked. He turned and looked at them.

"Cradle?" he asked. The warthog man nodded quickly.

"Yep, yep, every cradle, Boss," he said. The others nodded and Bakura looked at them.

"Cradle!" he shouted. He then looked to his pet raven with a smirk. "Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby," he stated in a simple tone.

Bakura was silent before he burst out laughing in a wicked tone. His body shook with laughter, and tears sprang to his eyes. The goons looked at each other before laughing as well.

Bakura turned and glared, eyes blazing with anger.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" he shouted, and lightning crashed into the room via the windows. The goons screamed ad raced around, dodging the lightning, and then they vanished from the room.

When they were gone, Bakura snarled and slammed the staff to the ground, panting heavily.

He turned and sat down on the throne and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil!" he shouted. The raven flew next to him and looked at Bakura. Bakura sighed and pet the raven on the head gently.

"My pet... you are my last hope," he stated simply. The raven looked at him. Bakura pointed to the window.

"Circle far and wide. Search for a boy of sixteen with black and red hair and amethyst eyes, okay?" he asked. The raven nodded to show that he understood. Bakura sighed and pointed to the window.

"Go, and don't fail," he said.

And then the raven was off.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER **

[Meanwhile Out in the Forests]

Yugi had grown up.

16 years had transformed him into a beautiful young man with crimson hair and blonde bangs, eyes bright purple like an amethyst. He looked amazing, even dressed in peasant clothing.

Yugi was a kind and enchanting young man, and he had learned to sing with an amazing voice.

He had been kept a secret about being royalty, and the only thing that he had was his necklace which Yami had made for him. But he did not remember who had given it to him.

Yugi smiled and danced down the stairs, to the room where Ryou, Malik, and Jonouchi were sitting. Ryou beamed at Yugi.

"Good morning, Yugi," Ryou stated. Yugi smiled.

"Morning," he said. Malik nodded to Ryou and rose to his feet. He shoved something onto Yugi's hands. Yugi looked down and saw that it was just a basket for carrying berries.

"Uh... go and pick some berries for us, okay, Yugi? But take as much time as you wish!" Jonouchi said. Yugi eyed them and saw that they were grinning nervously.

He snickered to himself and then went off and out the cottage, towards the forests. The three faeries, whom Yugi would never know were faeries, watched until he was gone.

Once he vanished, Ryou turned to them and smirked.

"Show time," he said.

-----

Me: The next chapter will be longer and more fun XD

Lucy: So please look forward to it!

Me: Review and then we shall upate it!

Lucy: Yes, please review us! We wants reviews on all chapters, please!

Me: Review and then we'll update XD


	5. The Stranger

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: Okay! This is more of a fun chapter!

Lucy: Which we pray that you all enjoy when you read it!

Me: We're working our best on it!

Lucy: So please enjoy it XD

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Four: The Stranger_**

Once Yugi was gone, Ryou smirked.

"Okay! We have to do this right! No screw ups!" he scolded. Everyone nodded quickly, and then Malik dashed for the stairs, towards the attic where the box of their magic was.

"I'll get the wands!" he called.

"NOOOO!!!" Ryou bellowed, leaping forward and grabbing Malik around the waist, dragging him to his knees. "No magic! We can't risk Bakura finding out about us!" he shouted.

Malik rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he whined. Ryou stood and pushed hair out of his face.

Malik stood. "I never baked a fancy cake," he complained. Ryou waved a hand at him.

"Oh, you won't have to, dear," he said with a grin. Before Malik could ask any questions, Jonouchi came flying from nowhere and latched onto him with a big squeal.

"I'm going to bake the cake!" he shouted.

"You?" Malik piped. Ryou beamed.

"Oh, he's always wanted to, dear, and this is his last chance. We have to bring Yugi back after this, so this is the last time ever," he stated. Malik nodded and looked away.

"Well..." he said before sighing.

Jonouchi skipped and leaped into the air, grabbing for the stuff to create the cake. "I'm going to make it 15 layers with orange and yellow frosting..." he trailed off.

Ryou skipped over.

"And *I'm* making the dress, or rather, his ceremonial clothing!" he beamed. Malik blinked.

"But you can't sew, and he's never cooked!" he complained.

Ryou beamed at him. "Oh, it's simple. All you do is follow the book!" he said. He kicked the stool. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy," he laughed. Malik rolled his eyes and stood on the stool.

"Well, I still say we oughta use magic," he pouted.

Ryou took a piece of cloth and threw it over Malik, measuring it up. Malik took a piece of the fabric in his hands and studied it before he took it back and looked at Ryou.

"It's indigo!" he said.

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it? I found it lying around in the cottage a while ago," he stated. Malik frowned.

"But I wanted it yellow," he said. Ryou shrugged.

"Now, dear. We decided indigo was his color!" he said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"_You_ decided!" he snapped.

Ryou stuck his tongue out and smirked. "Besides, we didn't have any yellow," he stated.

Malik watched as Ryou stitched around him, and he looked over to see Jonouchi fiddling with the book, reading it and muttering to himself. Jonouchi frowned and looked back

"Now, yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" he called.

"One tea spoon!" Malik bellowed. Jonouchi nodded and then looked to the book again. Malik sighed and then looked down at Ryou, who was busy stitching aay.

"It looks awful," Malik scoffed. Ryou beamed.

"That's because it's on you, dear."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER **

[Meanwhile Out in the Forests]

Yugi walked around the forests, looking for the berries he was supposed to get. He was not certain of what he was going to do, or why he was out here, but he knew that there was a reason.

Yugi stopped when a bunch of animals surrounded him.

"Why do they still treat me like a child?" he asked aloud. An owl flew over to him.

"Who?" he asked. Yugi smiled softly.

"Uncle Ryou and Jonouchi and Malik. They never want me to meet anyone," he complained. Yugi smirked to them. "But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone," he said.

The owl perked up.

"Who? Who?" he urged. Yugi stood.

"Oh, a prince," he said casually. The animals urged onward, and Yugi smiled. "Well, he's tall and handsome, and... and so romantic. O can't remember his name for the life of me," he stated.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times," Yugi chuckled, and the animals nodded.

Yugi sighed and looked to the skies.

_We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue_

_We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through_

_Though sometimes dreams just don't come true  
We wait to reap what we are due_

_We sow the seeds to see us through  
Our days are precious and so few_

_We all reap what we are due  
Under this sky no longer blue-_

Suddenly, Yugi felt a hand clap on his shoulder, and his singing ceased. He spun around and gasped when he saw a young man standing behind him with a smile.

_**We bring a dawn long overdue**_

Yugi gasped and drew back. The young man before him looked similar to him, but he was dressed like royalty. He had a horse which was tied to the three, and his eyes were bright crimson.

He smiled kindly, and Yugi felt powerless under his gaze.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," the man said. Yugi blinked.

"Oh, it wasn't that. Is just that you're a... a..." Yugi stammered and looked away. The man smiled and took a single step forward.

"A stranger?" he asked. Yugi gave him a small nod. The man grinned. "But don't you remember? We've met before," he said. Yugi stared at him for a few minutes.

"We... we have?" he asked. The man grinned.

"Well, of course. You don't remember me, do you?" he said. Yugi shook his head. The man sighed. "My name is Yami. Nice to meet you," he said with a small grin.

Yugi chuckled.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before," he said with a smile.

Yami blinked.

"W-we have?" he asked. Yugi giggled.

"Of course. You said so yourself," he said. Yami sighed and laughed.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER **

[Back at the Cottage]

"Well, what do you think of it?" Jonouchi called once he had finished the cake.

Ryou and Malik looked over, and they saw that the cake was pretty much melted, not looking appetizing at all. Ryou stammered for an answer, not wanting to be rude.

"Why, it... it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" he asked.

Jonouchi chuckled nervously. "Yes... of course it will be much stiffer after it's baked," he said, trying to keep the cake from melting any more than it was already. Ryou nodded.

"Of course, dear. Well, what do you think of the dress?" he asked. Jonouchi glanced over and saw that it was in even worse shape than the cake had been, and he laughed nervously.

"Well, uh, it's... it isn't exactly the way it is in the book, is it..." he trailed off.

Ryou laughed nervously and looked to Jonouchi. "Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles... eh, what do you think?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Um, I think so," the faerie stated. He looked to Malik, who had his arms folded over his chest.

"What do you think Malik-chan?" he asked.

Malik frowned and snapped his arm in Ryou;s direction, sending a sleeve of the dress flying off. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense!" he hollered down at them.

"I think we ought to think of Yugi, and what he'll think of this mess!" he bellowed. He leaped from the stool and stalked for the stairs, the pieces of fabirc falling off as he moved.

"And I still think what I thunk before! I'm going to get those wands. End of story! he roared before vanishing up the stairs. Ryou sighed and looked to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi sighed. "You know..." he whispered. He then turned to Ryou and frowned.

"I think he's right.," he stated.

-----

Me: Okay! Yugi has met Yami!

Lucy: But he doesn't know who he is!

Me: And the faeries are going to use their magic! But someone _else_ is looking for Yugi as well!

Lucy: The next chapter is going to be a good one XD

Me: Please review and we'll update as soon as possible!


	6. The Party Shock

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: Chapter number five!

Lucy: Please enjoy it! Some tendershipping within this!

Me: So please enjoy it XD

Lucy: This is an important chapter, and the next one is scary important!

Me: So please look forward to it XD

**_Chapter Five: The Party Shock_**

[Flashback to Several Hundred Years Ago]

"Bakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, worried for his lover. Bakura had been sitting silently for a while, looking at his hands. Bakura glanced up and suddenly pinned Ryou to the bed before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ryou's eyes went wide and he slowly allowed the kiss, kissing back and moaning. Bakura kissed him and held him close. Ryou moaned silently before feeling Bakura pull back gently.

"Love, what's wrong? Why did you do that so suddenly?" the silver-haired faerie asked. Bakura hugged him tightly again.

"Sorry. I have been feeling horrible," he stated. Ryou held him close and kissed him lovingly, and then the two faeries held themselves around one another, happily.

Ryou blinked and held him gently.

"Bakura, I love you," he stated. Bakura stared and then smiled.

"I love you too. And I will neverleave you," he promised.

[End Flashback]

"Ryou?"

Ryou blinked and looked over to see Jonouchi holding his shoulder. Ryou blinked and then shook his head slowly. Jonouchi saw this and realized what Ryou was thinking, and he released his shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll save him," he promised. Ryou nodded.

Before anything else could be said, Malik came dashing from the stairs, waving the three wands into the air. "Here they are! I found the wands once again!" he called.

Ryou flew over and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"C-c-c-careful, Malik!" he shouted. He looked around. "Close all the windows and lock all the doors, okay?" he said. The others nodded and did it, and when they did, Ryou handed them their wands.

"Okay, Jonouchi, food. Malik, clean. I'll handle the ceremonial clothing, kay?" he called. Everyone nodded, and then went off to do their individual tasks they had been assigned.

[Several Hours Later]

Ryou sighed and looked over once they had finished, and he smirked.

"Okay! Let's get ready and finish this up!" he called and clapped. They all ceased their magic and looked at the job well done that they did, and then they got ready to end it.

"Okay! I- Good gracious, who left the mop running!?" Ryou bellowed.

"Stop, mop!" Malik hollered, tearing after the mop.

[Meanwhile Out in the Forests]

Yugi leaned back and laid against Yami's shoulder. Yami had told him a little about the town outside of the forests, and about the large kingdom. They talked for a while.

Yugi listened with a smile on his face.

He longed to meet these people whom Yami spoke of, as well as see the town. Suddenly, Yugi realized what he had been doing, and then he dashed off towards his house.

"What's wrong?" Yami called.

"I have to go!" Yugi shouted to him.

"When will I see you again?" Yami called.

"Later tonight! In the cottage! Bye, Yami!!" Yugi shouted as he went dashing off towards the cottage. Yami watched and then turned away before he vanished for his horse.

He planned on returning later that night.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER **

[Back at the Cottage]

Yugi walked to the door and then stopped right in front of it. He couldn't hear his uncles within the large wooden building, and that made him a bit worried for them.

Yugi slowly pushed the door open.

"Uncle Ryou? Jonouchi? Malik? Where is everyone?" he called out. Yugi stepped forward and then noticed the things the faeries had set out on the table for him.

"Oh, what is this?" Yugi asked in surprise.

The Faeries then came flying from the corners. "Surprise, Yugi!" they called. Yugi gasped and looked around at them. "Happy Birthday, Yugi!" they chuckled.

Yugi smiled.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" he called. He hugged his three uncles tightly. "This has been the best day ever! First, I meet Yami, and now this..." he said.

"Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I met a young man named Yami," Yugi replied.

Malik smiled. "Then you met your fiancee," he said. Yugi blinked.

"Fiancee?" he asked. Jonouchi nodded.

"Yes. Yami is the prince of a neighboring country, and you are the prince of this country," he said. Yugi gasped.

"M-me? A prince?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes. And more importantly, you are special because you are going back to the palace tonight, to see your parents and Yami once again," he said. Yugi gasped and smiled.

"I'm going to be with Yami..." he whispered.

Meanwhile, outside the window, a raven watched the scene go on. The raven snickered to himself and then flapped off in the direction of the dark castle on the mountain.

To let Bakura know what he had seen.

-----

Me: Oh no! Bakura knows where Yugi is now! And where he's going!

Lucy: This is going to turn out horribly!

Me: And what of Yami?

Lucy: We'll have to find out!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	7. Thorns

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Something bad happens!

Me: Please read on if you wish to find out what!

**_Chapter Six: Thorns_**

[Later That Evening]

Ryou, Malik, and Jonouchi led Yugi into the castle where Yugi had been born so many years ago. Yugi looked around as they brought him into the tall tower, not the tallest, but still a tall one.

Yugi sighed and peered down at himself.

He was dressed in the outfit Ryou and Malik had made for him, and he was wearing a circlet on his head. The prince sighed and looked at his hands before he turned to Ryou.

Ryou was smiling.

"Well, I guess we can leave you alone for a little while. You'll probably need a moment to get used to the fact that you're a prince," he said, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nodded and then sat down at the desk, right next to the fire place. He looked around at it and then closed his eyes, laying his head against the pale brown wood of it.

The faeries smiled and then walked away, leaving Yugi alone.

[A Few Moments Later]

Yugi heard something shift within the fireplace, and then there was a cold draft. Yugi glanced up and over at the fireplace, where he saw that it was pitch black, and a small stream of smoke came from it.

Yugi gasped at a pair of eyes looking at him.

The crimson eyes shifted, and a pale hand came from the blackness and beckoned him forward.

"Yu....gi..." the voice breathed.

Yugi's eyes went blank, and he rose to his feet. He slowly walked towards the hand and went towards it. The hand bent and unbent the fingers, calling Yugi towards him.

"Yugi... Come to... me..." a soft voice called.

Yugi reached forward and gently took the hand, which melted into smoke and opened a door way. Yugi stared at the doorway in the fireplace and then went inside, sensing there was something he should see.

He carefully went to it.

[Meanwhile Outside the Bed Room]

"You think Yugi is gonna be all right?" Jonouchi asked, pacing around.

Ryou nodded and then leaned against the door. He gasped when he heard a familiar voice, like a breath. His eyes widened and then he turned to the room and opened the door.

He spotted a familiar hand and gasped.

"That hand..." he whispered. His eyes went wide.

"BAKURA!!" Ryou shouted.

The other two faeries gasped in horror and dashed into the room once they saw that Yugi was gone. Ryou and the faeries opened the door to the stair way behind the fireplace and dashed around it.

"YUGI!! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi went up the stairs, his eyes wide with strange excitement.

He felt something summoning him. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he wanted to go and see what the noise was. He opened the door to the highest tower and stepped in.

Sitting by the light of many candles was an elderly person in a black cloak by a spinning wheel. The figure was working with the wheel, and Yugi carefully walked towards the figure.

"E-excuse me..." he whispered.

"Ruka.... My name is Ruka..." the figure whispered in a cracked voice that lead Yugi to believe the person was well into their seventies. Yugi gulped at the gravely voice and shuddered.

"R-Ruka..." he whispered. Ruka glanced up with sullen dark eyes and chuckled.

"What's wrong? Can't give an old man some assistance?" he asked with a small smile. Yugi shook his head slowly to say that that wasn't it, and he gently reached for the spinning wheel.

Ruka grinned softly.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you check to see if the needle is sharp enough. Just poke it and tell me," he said. Yugi blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please? I've lost a lot of feeling in my body. I can't feel pain as well as you," Ruka said. Yugi gulped.

"I-I don't know..." he whispered.

Ruka grinned again. "Come on. You're just helping a little old man finish something before he dies. Where is the harm in doing something so kind for someone as frail as me?"

Yugi gulped.

"I-I guess so..." he whispered.

He then reached forward and placed his finger over the needle, which he found out was dull. He sighed and then looked to the old man, who was gently rocking back and forth.

"It's dull," he said.

Ruka nodded.

"Can you fetch me a fresh one please?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and got a sharp needle for Ruka and placed it in the spindle. Ruka grinned at him and then pointed to the flowers, some roses, in a vase near the window sill.

"Can you bring me those flowers, save the vase?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and dashed over.

He carefully fingered the flowers and drew out a red rose. He touched the stem, which was laced with thorns, and one of them jabbed him. Yugi gasped as the pain jolted through him.

"Oh!" he cried, dropping it. Yugi gasped. "I-it pricked me... I..." he whispered, his energy fading. He saw Ruka stand and straighten, his skin become more young, to a wild version of Ryou.

'Ruka' turned and grinned.

"Thanks, Yugi. For helping me win," he said.

Yugi's eyes went blank. "I-I don't..." he whispered softly before his breath ceased and his body fell still to the ground right before the black-clad figure standing before him.

And he succumbed to Bakura's curse.

[A Few Moments Later]

The faeries burst into the room and gasped when they saw Bakura glaring at them with flames burning in his eyes. The faeries shuddered as Bakura's lips drew back, revealing fangs.

"You pitiful idiots," Bakura spat, aiming it at Ryou.

"You thought you could defeat me? Me!? The messiah of all the evil in the world!?" he roared. Ryou shuddered and covered his ears, shuddering in horror as such words came from his lover's mouth.

Bakura scoffed.

"Well..." he calmed down and grabbed his cloak.

"Here's your precious prince!" he snapped, pulling his cloak away.

The faeries gasped in horror at what was behind him. Laying on the ground, unconscious or worse, was a young man with two toned hair and was decked out in a deep blue and gold royal uniform. A small hole on his finger was bleeding gently.

Yugi.

-----

Me: Oh no! Yugi!

Lucy: What will happen now!?

Me: Review and we shall update and then you'll find out!


	8. Fast Asleep

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Something else is going to happen! The story is drawing to a close in a little while!

Me: So please look forward to it XD

**_Chapter Seven: Fast Asleep_**

Bakura threw his head back and cackled. The faeries were shuddering in horror, tears filling their eyes. Bakura stared at Ryou and gasped as he saw the tears in Ryou's eyes.

It drew back memories.

[Flashback]

"HA HA HA! YES! ALL THIS DARK ENERGY IS MINE!" Bakura shouted, his normally purple outfit turning dark blue before turning black. Bakura cackled wickedly and glared.

Ryou was shuddering.

"'K-Kura... Why?" he whispered softly. Bakura sneered.

"What? Afraid I'm gone forever?" he snapped, his mind being taken over by the dark power that had possessed him. Ryou stared at Bakura, tears falling from his green eyes.

"'Kura... Poor Kura..." he whispered softly. Bakura didn't know what was going on, but even under the darkness that was possessing him, he could feel a slight pang at seeing Ryou cry.

[End Flashback]

"Ngh!" Bakura groaned, drawing away. He glared at the faeries before vanishing into a beam of flames. Once the flames vanished, the faeries dashed to Yugi's side and sobbed.

Ryou pounded his fist on the wall.

"Dammit!" he sobbed. Malik roared in agony and sorrow, and Jonouchi was damning existance. Ryou looked out the window, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

He turned to the other faeries.

"We can't let people know of this. Take everyone in the kingdom except for Yami and lock them into a dream world," Ryou said.

"But, Ryou-" Malik started.

"Just do it! Don't fucking question me and just do it!" Ryou snapped angrily. Malik gasped and drew away before he nodded carefully. Jonouchi nodded and then they flew off to get everyone to sleep.

Ryou stared out the window and looked to Yugi, carefully placing him in his bed down in his bedroom.

Ryou looked to the window.

"Bakura..." he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sobbed and folded his arms across his chest, looking to the ground as if his heart were going to break.

He dropped to his knees.

"'Kura..." he whispered with a sob. He remembered Bakura making him a promise that he would always be by his side and never leave him. Ryou sobbed and laid on the ground, crying by Yugi's bed.

"Liar!" he sobbed, his heart wrenching in two.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Later In the Forest]

Yami walked down the streets towards the cottage that Yugi had told him about. He left his horse tied to a tree in the distance, and he carefully made his way to the cottage.

He came to the door and carefully knocked on it.

Silence answered him, and then a voice called out to him.

"Come in..." a creaky voice of an elderly man called. Yami blinked and then stepped into the cottage. He saw that it was pitch black, and then he stepped inside.

The door closed.

Suddenly, tons of black shadows lept at Yami and tied him down. Yami struggled, bit and kicked, but was soon bound and gagged and dragged to his knees by armor and leather clad goons.

Yami glared up at the leader of his captors and gasped.

"Mmpha!" he yelled, the gag muffling his words.

Bakura snickered and slowly stepped forward. His eyes were glowing with a sick pleasure. Such as one Yami had seen when he was just a small child. He could recall Bakura staring at Yugi in the same fashion when he was an infant.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Bakura chuckled, reaching down with his finger and tilting Yami's chin up so they were locked eye to eye with one another. Yami glared into the dark faerie's crimson eyes.

"I set my trap for a peasant and LO!" Bakura shouted, slamming his staff onto the ground with a loud THWACK! "- I catch a prince!" he snickered before turning away.

"You know, I was suspecting a lowly peasant. This day just gets better and better," he said with a smirk. Bakura waved his hands at his goons, who were awaiting their orders.

"Away with him," he ordered. The goons kicked Yami towards the door.

Bakura turned to them and cast them all a warning glare. "-But gently my pets, gently. I have plans for our... _royal_ guest," he said as they all started heading for the door to the cottage.

Yami glared at the dark faerie from his childhood and looked to the ground. One thought kept crossing his mind.

Was Yugi all right?

-----

Me: No! Yami was kidnapped! How's he going to save Yugi?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	9. Breaking Free

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

Me: This is going to be a fun one, so we wish you all to enjoy it!

**_Chapter Eight: Breaking Free_**

[A While Later]

"Bakura dragged Yami off!"

"Shit!"

Malik fluttered around, buzzing angrily. He grumbled and mumbled under his breath, and then Ryou watched as lightning flashed in the corners of the darkening skies.

He sighed.

They had learned from Yami's horse that Yami had been tricked by Bakura and dragged off to his castle. Ryou watched the castle in silence and then turned to the other faeries.

"We have to go," he said.

Jonouchi's brown eyes went wide with horror.

"B-but we can't! We just can't go in there, Ryou! Bakura will kill us the moment he sees us!" he shouted. Ryou slowly shook his head and looked to the giant gothic castle.

"Maybe..." he whispered.

Ryou then turned to the other faeries and grinned, even if tears were filling his brown-green eyes. "But what will we do if we can't manage to free Yami and awaken Yugi?" he asked.

Malik was about to protest, but then he sighed and nodded carefully.

Ryou nodded.

"Let's go," he whispered.

In a flash, the three faeries had transformed into their small two inch versions. They fluttered at the speed of light towards the gothic castle, where the winds were harsh and heat was intense.

They flew in, avoiding guards, and carefully maneuvered to the lower dungeons, where they were sensing Yami's life force coming from. Their wings flapped and they looked into the cell.

Yami was chained to the wall by his wrists, and standing before him was Bakura, tapping his black-clad boot on the ground. Yami snarled at Bakura, and the dark faerie smirked.

"Come now, Yami. Why so depressed?" he asked.

Yami glared. "Be silent, you damned monster!" he spat at Bakura's feet. Bakura cackled softly and wrapped his fingers around the gem of the staff that he was holding in his hands.

Bakura chuckled.

"Don't be so depressed," he said firmly. "A wondrous future lies before you - you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," the dark faerie said, waving his hand at Yami.

Yami raised his eyebrow.

"What? How can my future be wonderful!? Yugi is dead! My beloved is dead because of you!!" he shouted.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Behold - dreaming of his true love, the Prince," he said. Bakura raised an image of the castle where Yugi was, and he chuckled at Yami's shocked look.

" In ageless sleep, that's all he's in. The years will roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart full of love as pure as yours are but a day," Bakura said with a sneer, pissed that his plans were foiled.

"And then, in 100 years, the gates of the dungeon will part, and our prince, you, will be free to go his way. Off you'll go, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall!" Bakura laughed.

He then turned to Yami.

"To wake his love with "loves' first kiss"!" he said, air-quoting the words. A dark smirk crossed his black-painted lips. "And prove that "true love" conquers all of my evil!"

Bakura then lost it, throwing his head back as tears came from his eyes. He laughed and trembled with wicked laughter, pounding his fist on the wall of the dungeon.

Yami struggled and damned Bakura, growling as tears of white hot anger came down his cheeks.

Bakura smirked and then turned away before vanishing down the hallway, closing the door to the dungeon, but not locking it. He sighed and then walked up the large staircase to his throne room.

Leaving Yami to mourn.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay..."

Yami's ears perked up at the sound of someone whispering. He glanced up, unable to shift due to how his arms were being held up. He saw three balls of familiar light in the doorway.

"GO!"

Yami closed his eyes as the door blew open and splinters of wood shattered all around. He coughed as dust dispersed, and then he looked up to see the three faeries back to their normal sizes.

Malik spun around a few times.

"Ohh..." he moaned, eyes going dizzy.

"That was awesome..." he giggled before collapsing to the ground. Ryou rolled his eyes and then went and unlocked Yami. He helped the Prince up and dusted his body off.

"We don't have much time! Bakura will be here any minute!" he said in a hushed whisper.

Yami nodded and rose up. Malik turned to him and summoned up his magical energy to create a sword and a shield for Yami. Yami took the weapons and nodded before dashing off after the faeries.

Yami dashed up the stairs, his mind set only on his beloved Yugi. He collapsed to the ground once after tripping, but immediatly got up and dashed after the three faeries.

They had got his horse, and Yami lept onto his back. He clicked his tongue and the horse dashed off.

Yami kicked its sides and they lept into the air. Over the moat that Bakura had around his demonic castle and onto the other side, heading right for Solomon's castle.

To where Yugi was.

-----

Me: Yes! Yami escaped. But now, the next chapter, the one before the last, is going to be a good one!

Lucy: Will they free Bakura, and get Yami to awaken Yugi?

Me: Review if you wish to find out XD


	10. Dragon's Breath

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Something great is going to happen!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: Dragon's Breath_**

[Several Moments Later]

"WHAT THE FLAMING FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Bakura roared, kicking the door open when he heard his minions freaking out and scrambling around in a panic.

One of them turned to Bakura.

"Master, the prince escaped!" he shouted.

Bakura's eyes widened in horror and he dashed for the tower, watching Yami dash for the kingdom. He gnashed his teeth and raised his staff up into the air, his hand glowing bright black.

" A 'Forest of Thorns' shall be his tomb!" he roared, eyes narrowing and glowing bright crimson. "Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! Form around Solomon's Castle, and CAST MY SPELL!"

Bakura shot his hand at the castle, and around them it appeared a huge thicket of dark black thorns. Yami gasped and stopped before the thorns. They grew many feet from the castle.

Yami scoffed and started hacking away at the thorns, making his way to the castle.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"No! It can't be!" he growled, voice turning snake-like.

Bakura snapped his hands together and portaled to the front of the area where Yami had arrived. Bakura appeared in a burst of flames before him, his eyes blazing bright crimson.

Yami gasped and drew back.

Bakura raised his hand up into the air, his eyes glowing fully red.

"Now, shall you deal with _me_, O wonderous Prince," Bakura snapped, his voice turning deep and wicked. Yami gasped and his horse backed up slowly. Bakura smirked and threw his hands back.

"-And all the powers of HELL!" he roared, voice deep and wicked. "AHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he shouted angrily. His body started growing large, his body glowing bright crimson.

Bakura's shape altered and his jaw became slender and long, gnashing teeth came from his jaw. His eyes were narrow, and his hair grew into long horns on the top of his head.

His body became long and slender, like a dragon's, and then his hands became long talons. Wings came from his back, and his tail slammed onto the ground, cracking it slightly.

Yami gasped as the flames vanished.

And in his path was a giant black and purple dragon, green smoke billowing from its nose and mouth.

Ryou gasped and covered his mouth in horror. Faeries were never supposed to use their dragon form. It was used for destruction and destruction only, and Ryou felt tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh, my 'Kura..." Ryou whispered.

Bakura cackled deeply and in a hissing tone. Yami narrowed his eyes and charged at Bakura. Bakura beat him off with his tail, and then Yami fell off is horse and collapsed to the ground.

Yami was instantly on his feet, aiming the sword at Bakura.

Bakura cackled and blew green flames at Yami, who used the shield to protect himself. Bakura stuck his head through the flames in search of Yami, and Yami swung the sword down and smashed Bakura's nose with it.

Bakura roared in pain and threw his head back, gnashing his teeth at Yami.

Yami raised the sword and then looked to Ryou.

Ryou was watching with the other faeries in terror, and Yami swung the sword as Bakura snapped his jaws at him. Yami stabbed the sword into Bakura's nose again, cutting slightly into his scales.

Bakura threw his head back and bit down on Yami's shield, cutting into it with his sharp needle-like teeth. Yami threw the shield, which Bakura had destroyed with his fangs.

Yami raised the sword at Bakura and shuddered. He wasn't sure what to do.

Ryou stood up and raised his hand into the air. His hand glew bright indigo, and then he threw his hand at Yami's sword. The sword glew bright indigo before dying down.

Yami glanced at Ryou.

"YAMI!! STAB BAKURA IN THE HEART! DO IT!" he shouted, tears in his eyes. Bakura glanced over at Ryou and snarled before going back to Yami.

Yami raised the sword and hurled it at Bakura. Bakura glanced over and gasped as the sword slammed into his heart. Black blood came from the wound, and Bakura roared in agony.

Bakura collapsed to the ground with a dull thud, his jaws snapping closed. Blood seeped from his heart, and then Ryou's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done.

He shuddered.

"W-what have I done!?" he shouted in horror. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"BAKURA!!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami watched as Ryou dashed to Bakura, sunk to his knees, and then wrapped his arms around Bakura's snout. Ryou sobbed and held Bakura's head in his lap, since he was still in dragon form.

Ryou sobbed and held Bakura.

"I'm sorry... I love you..." he whispered. Yami walked up.

"R-Ryou... I-I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

Ryou glanced over and smiled sadly. "It's all right. I told you to. Please, go and awaken Yugi," he whispered. Yami nodded and then got on his horse and went off towards the castle.

Ryou glanced down at Bakura and held him close.

"Bakura, forgive me..." he whispered. Bakura moaned and opened his crimson dragon eyes and looked up at Ryou. Bakura then snuggled up to Ryou and drew in a pained breath.

Ryou sobbed.

"Don't leave me. I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"**_R-Ryou..._" **Bakura whispered in a deep voice. His body started changing and shifting so that he was back in his human shape, only there was one difference that made Ryou burst out in tears.

Bakura's outfit was purple, and he had his purple wings back.

Bakura glanced up at Ryou and laced his arms around Ryou, his wound having changed and healed. Ryou sobbed and cradled Bakura in his arms again, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"'Kura... I knew it! I knew you wanted to come back to me!" he sobbed.

Bakura smiled sadly and held Ryou.

"Yeah, I did. I finally broke through the darkness. Thanks to Yami's sword and your magic, I was able to awaken," he whispered. Ryou choked back a few more tears.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Bakura nodded.

"Yeah... And this time..."

Bakura lifted up and pressed his lips up against Ryou's gently. Ryou's eyes widened in shock and then he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as they kissed for a few moments. Bakura drew back softly.

"And I am not ever leaving you again," he whispered.

-----

Me: BAKURA'S BACK!!

Lucy: Yes! Please enjoy the next chapter! It's gonna be puzzleshipping!

Me: Review and I shall update the last chapter!


	11. The Kiss

**Title**: Eternal Sleep

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up for later chapters)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); SetoXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: The King and Queen have long awaited a child. Finally their wish is granted when Prince Yugi is born. They celebration of this new child. But one uninvited guest had different plans for the occasion. Bakura, a faerie possessed by a dark force into becoming evil, puts a curse of the prince for his 16th birthday. The king and queen fear for their child's life, and put her in the hands of three good faeries. But can they save him, Bakura, and can they do this with the help of Prince Yami, the one destined to marry Yugi?

Me: The final chapter!

Lucy: Finale!

Me: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Ten: The Kiss_**

Yami stepped up to the staircase, slightly nervous.

He had never kissed anyone, but he loved Yugi and would do anything for him. Yami drew in a deep breath and opened the door to Yugi's bedroom, where Ryou said he was.

He spotted Yugi laying on the bed in the center of the stage, his beautiful purple eyes closed peacefully. His hands were clasped over his chest, and he looked as if he hadn't moved in years.

Yami blushed upon seeing his fiancee like that. He knew what he had to do, but his body refused to move. Yami gulped in a deep breath and then exhaled.

Yami walked over to Yugi and stared down a him, a lustful look in his crimson eyes.

"You poor thing... trapped in an endless sleep. Allow me to... awaken you..." he whispered carefully, starting to lower his lips to Yugi's.

He was just an inch away now. He could feel Yugi's warm breath on his lips. Just one millimeter. Yami tried to control himself from crushing his lips against that of his fiancee.

Finally, Yami closed the gap between their lips gently. His eyes were closed, and he was certain that Yugi hadn't awoken from it yet. Yami drew in an inward breath and started to draw back.

'_Maybe this won't work..._' he thought.

/YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OF COURSE IT WILL!!/

Yami gasped at the voice in his head. He could feel a familiar tug, but he wasn't sure. He glanced around and tried to pinpoint where he had heard the voice before. Suddenly, it clicked.

'_Bakura?_' he thought.

/Who else? The fucking tooth faerie!? Now listen, you better kiss him or I will snap off your dick and force you to become a girl! Do I have to come up there and do that!?/

//I liked it better when you were dead.//

/Fuck you, O Prince!/

Yami rolled his eyes and realized that Bakura was right. He went down and gently brushed his lips against Yugi's, and then made the kiss firm. He moaned and ran his tongue over Yugi's lips.

Yugi moaned softly, and when Yami drew back, Yugi's eyes opened softly, filled with exhaustion and sleep.

Yugi glanced over at Yami and smiled warmly.

"Y-Yami..." he whispered softly. He reached his hand up and cupped Yami's cheek with his hand. Yami placed his hand over Yugi's and chuckled warmly, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Yugi smiled.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"More than you know," Yami whispered before he and Yugi kissed once again, Yami climbing on top of Yugi and pressing himself against him. Yugi moaned and threw his head back.

Yami smiled into the kiss and continued it again.

He and Yugi stayed like that for Ra knows how long, just keeping their lips locked together.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Several Days Later]

Mana clapped happily as she saw Yugi step out into the ballroom floor with Yami right by his side. Solomon was clapping for his son, and all of them were happy that their prince was all right.

The kingdom had forgiven Bakura, especially since he used his magic to fix any damages he had caused, freed any souls he had taken away, and he fixed and regrew all the plants he had killed.

Yugi took Yami's hand and drew him close. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and smirked.

"Promise not to fall asleep on me?" he asked. Yugi chuckled.

"I'll try my best," he whispered.

Yami nodded and cuddled Yugi as close as he could. Meanwhile, while they were holding each other, the four faeries were watching from the top of the balcony, looming over the ballroom floor.

Malik sighed.

"I love happy endings," he said. He looked to the crowd and spotted an egyptian servant, whom he knew was named Marik. Malik giggled and then turned to his fellow faeries.

"Excuse me," he said before fluttering down. He talked with Marik for a moment, and then they kissed and started dancing together.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Damn, he works fast," he said.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes and then looked down and spotted another servant, named Kaiba. He cleared his throat and went down to Kaiba, and asked him to dance.

Kaiba agreed and went to the floor with Jonouchi.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded," he said with a sigh.

Ryou giggled and laced his arms around Bakura's waist and drew him close. Bakura held Ryou close to his body, and they both swayed gently back and forth to the music that played.

"Promise not to leave me?" Ryou asked.

"I'll do my best," Bakura said with a joking grin. Ryou chuckled and held Bakura close once again.

[Back at the Ballroom Floor]

Yami dipped Yugi and brought him back up, and Yugi glanced around. He saw Ryou and Bakura dancing, he saw Marik and Malik still making out, and then he saw Kaiba and Jonouchi in a dancing contest.

Yugi smiled at Yami.

"Thank you for awakening me. I... dreamed about you..." he whispered.

Yami smiled.

"Really? I dreamed of the day we would be together. And now it has happened," he said with a chuckle. Yugi blushed and then held onto Yami's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Mmm..." Yugi moaned softly and slightly sleepily. "I love you, my beloved Yami..." he whispered.

Yami smiled and softly brought his lips to Yugi's. He drew back and then flashed Yugi a smile that almost made the star-haired prince turn to jell-O. Yami went to Yugi's ear.

"I love you, too..." he whispered.

Yugi sighed and held onto Yami. He thanked Bakura mentally for turning evil. He knew that this was all Bakura's doing, and even if it was for evil reasons, Yugi thanked him for doing it.

Because if he hadn't...

Then Yami and Yugi would have never been this close.

-----

Me: Yeah! They're together and everything is okay!

Lucy: Please tell us what you think of this story and be kind! No flaming. If you didn't like, get the Hell out of here!

Me: Please review!


	12. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


End file.
